Grey Aliens
Grey Aliens, also known as Greys, Grays are said to be dark grey-skinned humanoid aliens that have lack of external human organs such as noses, ears or sex organs. Their bodies are usually depicted as being long,and lacking in muscle. Their legs are shorter from what one would see in a human. Their limbs are often depicted as different from a human their humerus and thighs are the same lengths as their forearms and shins. Grays are said to have oddly large heads compared to their bodies. They are also said to have completely no hair anywhere on the body, including the facial hair or any other type of hair, and no outer ears or noses, but only small openings for nostrils. They are said to have very large black eyes with no pupil. Also reports and abductions claim they are small, but there are exceptions as some claim seeing large ones the size of a human or larger. Roswell, New Mexico On July 8,1947 according to eyewitness and a press release by the Roswell Army Air Field a flying saucer had crashed in the desert. However They changed the story quickly to a crashed weather balloon. Eyewitness still says they found a crashed flying saucer and dead grey alien pilots were found in the craft. This would become one of the most famous UFO and grey alien cases. Betty And Barney Hill Abduction One of the most famous abductions by Grays happened to Betty and Barney Hill September 19–20, 1961. They saw a UFO on September 19, 1961, at around 10:30 p.m. The Hills were driving back to Portsmouth from a vacation in Niagara Falls and Montreal, Quebec, Canada. They later saw the UFO fly above them and even saw the pilots.The one pilot continued to look at Barney and communicating and telling him to "stay where you are and keep looking.". After they returned home they noticed strange things like that their watches had stopped. Barney noted that the leather strap for the binoculars was torn, though he could not recall it tearing. The toes of his best dress shoes were inexplicably scraped. Once they returned home they mentioned how the drive should have been four hours but it took them seven hours. Betty had vivid dreams about The abduction. She said she had never had such odd dreams.This happened for 5 days. In a dream, she and Barney encountered men who surrounded their car. She lost consciousness. She then realized that she was being forced by two small human like creatures to walk in a forest in the nighttime, and seeing Barney walking behind her,she called to him, but he seemed to be in a trance or sleepwalking. The human like creatures wore matching uniforms. They appeared like the normal description of a Grey Alien.Their skin was a grayish colour. In the dreams she describes how she and Barney were taken into a metallic craft with the help of a ramp. Once Inside, she and Barney were separated, and she was told that if they are together, the experiments will take longer. As she entered the room two new aliens appeared. The examiner told Betty that it would conduct tests to see the differences between humans and the craft's occupants. It examined her, cut some of her hair, and saved some of her finger nails. After examining her legs and feet, it then used a dull knife, similar to a letter opener, to scrape some of her skin onto what resembled cellophane.He punctured her with needles to test her nervous system. Then it told them to continue their drive. While under hypnosis, Betty's account was very similar to the events of her five dreams about the UFO abduction, but there were also a few differences. Her capture and release story was different. The technology on the craft was different. The short men had a significantly different physical appearance than the ones in her dreams. The order of the abduction event was also different from in Betty's dream account. She filled in many details that were not in her dreams and contradicted some of her dream content. It is interesting that Barney's and Betty's memories in hypnotic regression were consistent but contradicted some of the information in Betty's dreams. Betty exhibited considerable emotional distress during her capture and examination. Dr. Simon ended one session early because tears were flowing down her cheeks and she was in considerable agony. Technology Grays are said to fly around in UFOs. They are said to have technology that is more advanced than us. However, some people report they have caught supposed "alien aircraft" on camera various times. Most turn out to be a hoax done by special effects or props. There have also been reports of Grays using beam in their UFOs to paralyze them during abductions. Category:Aliens Category:Humanoids Category:Humanoid Category:Cryptid Wiki Category:Cryptids Category:Flying things